


2B Dominated

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Latex, Lesbian Sex, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: 2B and Commander White's BDSM session





	2B Dominated

Sucking.

The sounds of sucking filled the darkness created by the heavy latex wrapped around 2B's head. Rhythmical sucking sounds intermixed with the quiet hum of a powerful electric motor kept her hypnotized. Suspended, she had been hooked into the same infernal machine making the disgusting lustful sounds. It pulled and teased her nipples and clit while pulsing and vibrating the dildo and butt plug in her pussy and ass. She was captive to the machine's grasping mouths of layered rubber, lubed, pulsing, straining against the sucking vibrations of the machine. She was being pushed against her will towards the rush of an orgasm. 

The blonde YoHRa Commander had been explicit. Her confinement would be complete, and until eight orgasms had rocked her, she would not be released. It had seemed so easy when they talked about it. But that was before 2B had been changed into a bound object of latex. Hanging like a larva from the ceiling, with the almost obscene tubes of the infernal machine sucking their rubbery lips round her nipples and pussy.

The Commander had started by asking 2B to strip. She had quickly complied. Standing shivering in the echoing room, she eyed the slick black suit of latex held up by The Commander. Stepping into the silky /clinging/ black garment, 2B slithered it up her thighs, across her belly and breasts, and shrugged it over her shoulders. Grasping and turning her, The Commander zipped it tightly against the back of her neck. The suit squeezed her breasts and pushed her stiffening nipples out through rubber ringed openings in the cups so that the tips were just visible. It also framed her shaved pussy and asshole, compressing them, framing them in black latex.

Then came the first hood. Made of medium weight black latex, it had no eye holes, but only two small nostril ports, and a mouth opening. 2B's head was suddenly a gleaming knob of ebony, with breath pushing out the mask around her nostrils. Blinded for the rest of the conversion process, 2B felt her pulse rise, and excitement and fear raced through her. Next latex socks and gloves were slipped on her by The Commander, slithering to place between her fingers, and under the arches of her feet, completing the first layer of cocoon. 

Tapping the inside of her thighs, The Commander had 2B move her legs apart and spread her arms. A heavy latex straight jacket was pulled onto one arm and then the other, then pulled snugly around her back and buckled. Both arms were then tightly strapped around her, restricting her, and causing her breasts to jut out even further. The holes in the jacket positioned over her hard nipples pressed them to firm attention, poking them through the black latex to present twin mounds of sensitive flesh. The Commander then inserted a lubed dildo into 2B's by now dripping pussy, pushing it deep inside her until the base mated with the latex which framed her pussy lips and causing her to gasp. Slipping a hand under 2B's pussy, The Commander pulled the jacket's two straps between 2B's legs, crossing them over the base of the dildo, cinching them to the front of the jacket and then tightening the whole affair. The jacket pulled against her belly and her plugged cunt as 2B, testing her confinement, squeaked and rustled in the black latex.

Silence, 2B twisted her hooded head, tilting, straining to imagine and hear what was coming next. She felt gloved hands grasp her latex knob of a head, stroking the hood into flatness. Then, she felt the tug and push of what felt like a heavy latex bondage hood. Nipples sliding and catching against The Commander's rubber-shirted chest, 2B swayed as the helmet was jerked down over her head. Tightly confining, she felt a rubber bit gag descending along her nose and then pressing against her lips. The Commander gave a gentle tap, and 2B relaxed to let the rubber slid between her lips and into her mouth, filling it with the flavor of latex. A collar was fastened around her neck, stiff and wide, forcing her hooded head up in a rigid pose.

2B implicitly trusted The Commander, knowing that the commander too was tied to the mystery and lure of latex bondage and constraint. The Commander occasionally appeared in rubber gear instead of her white and gold attire. Encased, strapped into a latex harness, hooded, face covered with a gas mask, he was an awe-inspiring figure. Latex gloved hands poised at her side, ready to create the event of rubber and latex that so ruled both of their lives. The inherent fear, excitement, and exhilaration of the breathless grasp of rubber was always tempered and enhanced by 2B's knowledge that The Commander knew how far to go, and to what lengths 2B should be stretched.

The heavy latex hood with gag was zipped tightly on 2B's head, breath whistling out of the gag's air hole, and emerging from the slim rubber breathing tube attached. Breasts straining against grip of the latex, 2B gasped into her gag as she felt a butt plug being slid into her ass, pressed home to nestle between her clenching ass cheeks. The Commander paused and glanced at the emerging object of rubber lust and captivity. Anticipation was a major component of the rubber mystery. The Commander admired her slick black bondage, nipples jutting, hooded head straining against the posture collar.

2B twisted as The Commander lifted her latex encased feet to slip on heavy latex cuffs, cinching them tightly around her ankles. Connected by a short link, her legs were bound together. It was now time for the rubber strips. Using long wide strips of black latex, The Commander proceeded to wrap 2B from neck to toe. Pulling and stretching the rubber around her, yanking and tugging into a tight form fitting layer. When he was finished 2B was a mummy of black latex, squeezed, pressed, and straining against the overwhelming force of the slick rubber. Only her nipples and clit remained exposed to the air.

Startled, 2B's body jerked as The Commander grabbed and lowered her to lie on her back on the floor. She was unable to move more than a little as The Commander prepared the final part of their scenario of latex confinement. Hooking a chain to the link connecting 2B's ankles, The Commander activated the attached electric winch. Slowly 2B's latex encased body rose till she was suspended upside down, swinging gently. The Commander walked around 2B, admiring the newly created creature of latex. Running a gloved hand over her legs and breasts, teasing her clit, giving her latex bound ass a few sharp slaps, stroking her body through the latex wrappings, the Commander bent down to check her breathing. Slightly fast, but unrestricted, good. Giving 2B a gentle push, she turned to look at the machine waiting in the wings. Grinning under her gas mask, the Commander maneuvered 2B's hard nipples within reach of two of the mouths of the infernal device. Stepping on the foot pedal, The Commander started the vacuum pump, which was an integral part of the devious machine. 

2B's nipples were sucked forcefully past the heavy rubber lips of the machine's tube mouths. Pulling two electrical connectors from the machine, The Commander clicked them into place on the pussy dildo and butt plug which in-turn began a pulsing vibrating dance. 2B bit down on her gag, cunt, and ass tingling under the stimulation. Finally, the Commander grabbed the machines third mouth, and let it suck into position over her clitoris and shaven mons.

2B gasped, head two feet off the floor as her body responded to the confining latex cocoon she was trapped in, and the fabulous sensations created by the machine's ministrations on her nipples, clit, ass, and pussy. The Commander waited; knowing that simply the preparation of her latex confinement would surely result in an almost immediate explosive orgasm when augmented by the machine.

And of course, The Commander was right. Watching as 2B twisted and strained against her bondage cocoon, the commander slowly stroked her own latex sheathed, futa cock as 2B climaxed with her first orgasm of the night. Her back arching, breasts heaving, pussy and ass pulsating with the waves of orgasmic contractions, she gave in to the latex for the first time, screaming into her gag, as she swung from the ceiling, tightly bound in rubber. The Commander's cock hardened into a pole of gleaming blackness inspired by the rubber lust that was overtaking 2B.

Swinging back and forth slightly, tethered still to the sucking and pulsating machine's mouths, 2B sucked in air rapidly. It was almost too much; the latex was consuming, completing, and constraining her! Dazed from rubber lust, she heard multiple pops as The Commander unsnapped the front of the heavy latex hood's mouthpiece and gag. Pulling it out of 2B's mouth, slipping it wetly to lie to one side of the hood, The Commander watched the lips and tongue of 2B taste the air, suspecting, wanting what was coming next...

The Commander moved in front of 2B's latex bound and suspended body, positioning her now fully erect cock in front of 2B's mouth, twisting her gently against the tug of the orgasm machine. 2B felt the press of the Commander's latex covered hardness against her lips and quickly opened them to accept the rubber cock into her mouth. Sucking and stroking as The Commander's gloved hands splayed behind and grasped her latex encased head, 2B moved up and down The Commander's cock, feeling it throb against the walls of her mouth and tongue. Minutes passed, and suddenly, as she felt the surge in her The Commander's cock, she also succumbed to the lure and sex of latex lust as both exploded into the heaven of latex orgasm, straining, pushing, sliding against one another, one bound and learning, the other latex covered and instructing. They were both equally trapped by the lure of latex. 

That was three hours ago, and 2B now felt the seventh of the required eight orgasms begin to take her as she twisted upside down, blind, a creature of latex, bound, gag re-inserted, forced to submit to the power of latex bondage.

Her only thought, gasping as the strength of next orgasm shook her, was what The Commander had in store for her before the eighth orgasm released her from her comforting and confining existence as an animal of latex lust.


End file.
